


Too Quietly

by DrewWrites



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrewWrites/pseuds/DrewWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon said:<br/>coldflash (or goldenvibe if that sounds interesting?), #3. things you said too quietly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Quietly

Len couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud. So he practiced under his breath or out of earshot of him. Those quiet three words always took the courage out of him. They always raised his adrenaline. They made him want to cry and smile and hide in a hole and scream them to the whole world. They made him sad when he couldn’t say them out loud. They made him happy when they were said so quietly. 

But this time he wouldn’t dare say them too quiet. This time he couldn’t. This time he couldn’t live with himself if he did.

 

This time, as he held Barry’s slowly paling form, he said it as loud as he could. He ignored the blood pouring over his hands and said it as loud as he could. He used all of his will power to convince Barry, that yes, I do love you. 

 

“I know.”


End file.
